The Mirror
by Alexa Butterfly
Summary: One day Nanami finds a mirror. To her suprise it leads her to Kouka kingdom where she meets Yona and the rest.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"You're ridiculous" Tomoe stood beside Nanami who was staring at herself in the mirror.

She glared at him "Shut up. Himemiko bought me a new yukata and I wanted to show it to her. What better opportunity than the summer festival." Tomoe snorted and murmured something under his breath about the unreasonableness of humans and how Himemiko was supposed to come to the shrine not the other way around.

"We should respect lady Nanami's wishes however I don't understand why we are walking to the swamp I could have easily carried you since the night fog carriage is broken"

"So could I" Tomoe snapped back at Mizuki

Nanami sighed this was why she had wanted to walk to the swamp. She sighed at least I've got Marmaru. Nanami turned to scold both of her familiars who had started to argue behind her back but something caught her eye. It was small and shiney. Bending over carefully so she wouldn't ruin the dress Nanami picked up a circular shape. "A mirror" she thought "but what's it doing out here?"

"What are you doing?" Tomoe asked but she ignored him. "I swear..getting distracted by a mirror what are you a cat," he paused for a moment before noticing that Nanami hadn't responded. "Nanami?" His tone was questioning and held a faint sense of worry.

The mirror. It was beautiful. Mesmerising really. Silver smoke seemed to swirl behind the glass. Nanami brought the mirror closer to her face to get a better look. As she did the sun flashed across the mirror's face reflecting into her eyes. Surprised she released her grip hearing a faint sound as the glass shattered against the rocks of the path.

"Huh?" Nanami opened her eyes but the path was gone. She was in a forest. Breathing quickly she tried not to be negative. After all she was only in an unknown forest... without her familiars..and anybody to ask for help. "What is going on?" She asked looking for any sign of familiarity. Finding none Nanami screamed in frustration.

Then a thought popped into her head. Just yesterday Tomoe had used his youkai powers to make all of her furnerature float around her room. He refused to set them down saying that she needed to work on her powers as a land god. It had taken hours after that to rearrange her room into how it was before. This was probably another test.

Nanami heard a squeak. There was something small and furry on her shoulder. Mamaru. She was so happy. So they haven't left her all alone.

It was strange though. Normally Mizuki tried to keep Tomoe from doing things like this. Unless...he was in on this too. "Just you wait," Nanami said "I'm going to kill both of you when we get back to the shrine."

Yona sat on the ground looking at Yun. "When do you think lunch will be done?" She asked. Yun didn't answer seeming not to hear her. She was about to ask again but suddenly Hak and the dragons tensed up.

"There is somebody out there." The general said. Yona was puzzled Hak and the others had amazing senses. "Wouldn't you have heard someone if they were coming this way?" She asked.

Hak nodded, "That's what bothers me. I was certain this forest was empty but then an unexplained presence popped up."

"Should we try to find somewhere better hidden?" Kija asked.

"No they're to close if we did it would be a sure fire giveaway," Jae-Ha said cutting off Hak before he had the chance to speak.

"Then we will wait until they have passed." A unanimous nod occurred. The group would watch and wait this presence unsure if it would mean the discovery of their camp.


	2. Chapter 2

By now Nanami was thoroughly irritated. How dare Tomoe and Mizuki leave her all alone without warning. Even if they had been annoyed by having to walk all the way to the swamp this had gone to far it was inexcusable. Grinding her teeth Nanami decided she had had enough of their games and proceeded to scream at Tomoe and Mizuki even though she knew they could most likely no hear her. Venturing forward Nanami edged closer and closer towards a group of people.

"Maybe they're gone" Yona said when the forest returned to its silence.

No one was able to reply before an angry yell was heard. "Tomoe! Mizuki!" There was a brief pause before the unknown person, they could now tell it was a girl, began to scream out threats. "If this is some kind of joke!" She said "I am going to kill you when I get back to the shrine! Tomo…" A snapping sound was heard.

"Ahhhhh!" Nanami had unintentionally fallen off the side of a edge had been hidden by brush. "Ow" she thought sitting up dizzily.

"Let me help you" a voice spoke from her right side. "Ahh!" Nanami screamed again in surprise looking up into a pair of purple eyes. Looking around she could see a group of seven people.

"Sorry I scared you" the redhead said offering Nanami a hand. She took it, hesitantly standing up before falling again. "Ow." Her ankle throbbed.

Yona motioned for Yun to come closer. The girl had most obviously sprained her ankle in her fall. "What was she doing here anyway?" The princess thought. After Yun set the girl's sprain in a splint Yona felt it was the perfect time to ask questions. Why was the girl wearing such fine clothes when she was in a forest? Who was she? Why did yell at the empty forest insulting other people when Hak and the others could sense none?

Drawing in a deep breath Yona asked what would be the first of many questions. "What's your name?"


	3. Chapter 3

"What's your name?" The girl with the red hair asked.

"Nanami" she replied "and yours?"

"Yona" the girl said smiling "Who are you and why were you traveling in the forest alone?"

"I'm Nanami," she replied not understanding what the girl meant by 'who are you?' "And I wasn't alone I had Tomoe, Mizuki, and Mamoru."

Yona was confused Nanami claimed to be no one but her clothes were clearly someone of high rank. Was she lying? If so why? This could end badly though, if Nanami was a noble and told Soo-won. She didn't want to think of the consequences.

Nanami puzzled over why Yona would ask her name twice. Unthinkingly she answered back. She was about to ask a question of her own when she realized. Marmaru! He wasn't on her shoulder anymore.

Leaping to her feet Nanami forgot about her sprained ankle and hurriedly began to search. "Mamoru! Marmaru!" She called. There there. No. Finally she saw a small tail diving for it she picked up the dizzy monkey. Cuddling him close Nanami began to apologize for letting him go when she fell. "Poor Mamoru you must have taken a far worse fall than I had."

Yona could see that Nanami was going to ask her something then all of the sudden she stood up and began to search. The girl was hopping over rocks and running back and forth as if she hadn't just sprained her ankle. Yona shook her head this girl was unbelievable.

"Aha!" Nanami had apparently found who she was looking for but Yona didn't see anyone. The strange girl shifted giving her a view of the smallest monkey she had ever seen. Hak motioned his hands behind his head for crazy once Nanami began to speak to the small animal.

Yun looked a bit concerned. "Do you think she hit her head?" He asked looking at the odd spectacle. Yona didn't get a chance to say anything before Nanami collapsed again. "Oww"

Now that she had found Marmaru Nanami's adrenalin was wearing off. She collapsed with a small exclamation of pain. "Here let me help you," a voice said. Looking up she saw…. "Mizuki?" She asked.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mizuki?" Nanami asked. The young man above her had his silver hair and pale skin. However looking closer she could see blue eyes instead of green. "Oh," she huffed releasing the familiar looking stranger. Nanami apologized, explaining that Kija had reminded her of someone she knew.

At this Hak laughed. "The white snake's got himself a girlfriend." Nanami began to blush and protest. Then she realized something. White snake! Mizuki was a white snake! Instantly she relaxed. These people must be gods or know about them.

Yona watched as Nanami breathed a visible sigh of relief. Maybe now that she was relaxed they could get some answers. The princess looked at her friends and protectors receiving a small nod in response they had the same idea as her. Setting up a circle they took turns learning more and more about the strange girl. After a few questions the group deduced that Nanami did not mean them any harm. They would have believed she was a normal girl if not for her next responses.

"Who are Mizuki and Tomoe?"

"They are my familiars" came the cheerful response.

"What are familiars?"

Nanami looked back at Yona and the others. "You know,.. Familiars.. Yokai or divine beings that a god has formed a contract with. They are different that shikigami like Marmaru though," she said gesturing to her shoulder. Gaze returning to her new friends Nanami did not like the looks on their faces. Disbelief, shock, confusion. She couldn't understand. They knew about gods right? Then it hit her they had never specifically told her that. "Oh shit," she thought, "She had just leaked all of her secrets to people she barely knew and were most likely going to lock her up in a mental institution for being crazy."

Leaping to her feet she scrambled to get away. "I have to go now. Bye. Nice to meet you," she called as she ran into the forest full speed ignoring her throbbing ankle with every step.

Yona was shocked. The princess left to go after the fleeing girl but Yun stopped her. "We should let her go," he said softly. She nodded staring after Nanami still not understanding. "Gods," she puzzled.

A hiss was heard from behind her. She turned and coiled there was a white snake. "Snake," Yona yelled to alert the others. Little did she know that that would bring a certain Land God running back.


	5. Chapter 5

A pure white snake sat coiled in front of Yona. She reached towards her back but her quiver and bow were not there. "Princess!" Hak brought his Hsu Quandao forward and prepared to strike. Before he was able to a small brown haired figure threw herself in front of the snake to protect the small creature. Fierce eyes glared up at the general. "You will not hurt Mizuki."

Nanami sat crouched in front of the snake arms outstretched shielding her friend. The man in front of her stared in shock obviously believing she had gone insane. Ignoring him Nanami turned around slowly. There was Mizuki in his snake form tears pooling in his small eyes. 'I'm so sorry Lady Nanami. I tried to find you as quickly as I could but somewhere along the way I lost Tomoe as well. I was all alone' he spoke directly into her mind.

Nanami smiled warmly. Picking up Mizuki so that he wrapped around her arm."I promised you Mizuki you will never be alone."

At this time all of The Dark Dragon and the Happy Hungry Bunch watched Nanami with awe as the snake did not attack but instead attacked itself to her arm. The girl spoke to the small animal. Comforting it? Jea-ha was the first to break the silence. "So," he dragged the word out still eyeing the scene with disbelief "are all your friends animals? I would have thought that Mizuki would look a bit like Kija since you mistook him for your snake."

Nanami laughed enjoying the looks on Yona and all of the others faces. "Tomoe is a fox."

Hak face pumped hard. Just who was this girl, she is even more airheaded than Yona originally was. "You are absolutely crazy," he said.

Offended Mizuki opened his mouth to hiss at Hak to defend his mistress' pride. Just like that the light mood was replaced with tension once more. Hak stood weary of Mizuki pointing his weapon at Nanami which aggravated him even more. Shin-Ah drew his sword causing Jea-ha to reveal his daggers.

Nanami decided that she was fed up with all this fighting over a simple misunderstanding. "Mizuki stop it," she said in a strong voice. Immediately the snake went quiet. Still uncertain however the group did not lower their guard. "Mizuki," Nanami spoke, "do something to show them that you are sorry and mean no harm."

Sighing Mizuki unwound his scaly body from Nanami's arm and slithered forward till he was directly in front of Hak. With a pop the familiar returned to human form.

When they saw the snake edging closer to Hak everyone tensed. Instead of attack there was a puff of smoke and then a young man appeared. Everyone in The Dark Dragon and the Happy Hungry Bunch screamed. This was not happening, could not be happening was not possible.


	6. Chapter 6

Nope not happening we just all decided to go insane at the same time. Everyone was panicking. Meanwhile Nanami was having a full blown panic attack herself.

'Why? Why? Why? Why would Mizuki do this you would think he would have more sense?' Nanami thought. Thinking fast she pulled her familiar up beside her. "Hahaha. It was a good joke right we are really only traveling magicians bye bye now." Tugging on his arm so that they could both make their escape Mizuki began to speak. "Lady Nanami I thought you wanted me to apologize. I figured returning to my original form wouldn't shock them this much since four of them aren't all human."

"Hold it," both Yona and Nanami said at the same time

"Your really nobility why did you lie?"

"If you had half human people in your midst why did you freak out so much?"

"Well," Yun said, "I believe explanations on both sides are in order."

It took time but after two hours all misunderstandings were cleared up. Nanami told Yona of her Land God status exercising some of her powers as proof and explained how she got to Kouka Kingdom. Zeno, Kija, Shin-ha and Jae-ha demonstrated their abilities as well. Everything was fine until Hak began to bother Kija. "Hey white snake,"

"Yes," Mizuki answered a little annoyed

"Not you our white snake"

"I've told you before Hak don't call me that!" Kija yelled cheeks red with embarassed fury.

"If a real white snake can control water why can't a white dragon warrior do better?"

"I'm better than him," Kija shouted

"Oh really," Mizuki's slitted eyes narrowed

"Stop it both of you!" Nanami commanded "Hak your being an idiot." She saw Yona nodding her head in agreement. "Mizuki you know better than to rise to insults. And Kija don't let Hak bother you so much."

Peace resumed and Yun began to serve lunch. Nanami sighed "Mizuki where do think Tomoe is?" The snake shook his head mouth now filled with Yun's cooking. A muffled reply came from her familiar that now seemed to be thick as thieves with all of Yona's group. "Don't worry," Yona said "I'm sure we will find a way to send you home again and your fox will find you soon." At that moment a familiar ball of purple blue fire circled around the camp.


	7. Chapter 7

A familiar ball of purple blue fire circled around the camp causing Nanami to smile. In less than a minute there came her familiar. Tomoe marched right up to Nanami ignoring Yona, Mizuki and all of the others growling out harsh words. "Do you have any idea how worried I was?!...You just disappear right in front of me...," Tomoe sighed bringing his hand up to rub his forehead in frustration, "you are without doubt the most airheaded human I have ever met."

Nanami continued to smile blushing just a little. It wasn't often Tomoe showed he was worried for her and cared about her wellbeing. When he did, never was the admission public.

Nanami explained everything to Tomoe with the help of Mizuki and Yona. He listened attentively. "From what you have described I believe the mirror has transported us to a different world completely not just to a different place."

At that Nanami began to internally panic. "Oh crap! Why did I have to touch that mirror? How am I ever supposed to get home? Mizuki and Tomoe followed me here and Marmaru is with me too! I stranded them as well. Falling off the cliff was bad but at least I met Yona and the others." She tried to console herself believing there to be no way back.

"Calm down Nanami," Tomoe yelled frustrated from being ignored during Nanami's break down. "I will not allow you to reside here. You belong at Mikage shrine as do Mizuki and myself. I will most certainly find us a way back all you need to do is have faith and be patient. All magic has a counterpart so it is most likely that there exists a mirror that can send us home. All that is left to do is to find it."

A warm hand was placed on Nanami's shoulder and the land god looked back. "We will help you." Yona smiled, reassuring her that The Dark Dragon and the Happy Hungry Bunch would do all that they can.

With everything settled, the group ate their lunch in peace. Plans were made and it was decided that they would go into town in groups. Nanami and Yona asking for information on the streets, Hak and Tomoe in the library. Kija, Jae-ha, and Mizuki looking in shops. And lastly Yun, Shing-ha, and Zeno would snoop around the local nobility.

Exhausted from a long day both groups shared the camp accommodates readying themselves for another long day.

And the next day would turn out to be a most tiring day indeed.


	8. Chapter 8

Yona and Nanami were walking around the city of Awa, looking for any clues that could help the land god get home. So far they were not having any luck. "Yona," Nanami asked, "do you think it would be better if we split up to cover more ground?"

The princess shook her head. "You have never been here it would be safer if we were to stick together we don't want to get lost."

Before Nanami could agree a huge crowd of people came barreling down the road. Off guard Nanami was swept away in all of the chaos. "Yona! Yona!" She called stretching her hand out to her friend but she was already to far away. And so Nanami ended up all alone in a different world in some strange city she had never heard of before.

To say Tomoe was annoyed would be an understatement. It had never been his intention to end up with Hak. "Hey stupid fox," the general asked. At that the familiar narrowed his eyes a red mark of irritation appearing on his forehead. "What?" He answered. "How did you get your ears and tail to go away?" Tomoe facepalmed not even dignifying such a stupid question with a response. "Why did I get stuck with him? Honestly he is worse than Mizuki." Tomoe mumbled under his breath. "Why did you choose to go to the library anyway are you an old man? How old are you?"

That was it. "I am a very powerful yokai who has lived for centuries you are a stupid fragile human I will get Nanami home with or without your help so would you just shut up and be quiet already!" When he said this Tomoe's fox fire flared up encircling them. The use of his youkai powers undid his transformation spell so his ears and tail popped into view.

Feeling threatened by Tomoe's supernatural display (not that he would ever admit it). Hak maneuvered his Hsu Quandao into an offensive position. Realizing what he had just done Tomoe recalled all of his magic in a flash. Bringing out a tea leaf he placed it on his head. With a poof Tomoe's ears and tail were once again gone. "I apologize human," He said before once more returning to the scrolls on the desk in front of him. "I will tolerate your presence as fighting will not bring us any closer to finding a way to get lady Nanami home."

Looking at Tomoe so determined so focused on the task at hand, getting Nanami back to their world softened Hak's heart. "You really would do anything for her wouldn't you?"

Kija, Jae-ha, and Mizuki were starting to seriously doubt their method of search. "I'm so hot," Kija complained fanning his face.

Jae-ha smirked. "I didn't think you were one for vanity."

The white dragon flushed pink at his implication and began to throw small beads at him. The green dragon wisely used Mizuki as Mizuki as a shield. "Isn't there some way to get this done faster?" The familiar asked.

Placated at last, Kija sighed before shaking his head. Wait a minute! "Jea-ha what about your crew mates?"

Mizuki didn't understand. His what now? Noticing his confused expression Kija began to rapidly explain. "When we first met Jae-ha he wasn't part of our group he was a pirate. He felt like the four dragon warrior's connection to King Hiryuu was made to control him so he ignored us. However because of trafficker's we teamed up. After he was defeated Jae-ha joined us and the pirate disbanded. But if we were to ask them for help it would be a lot faster don't you think?"

Jae-ha stopped him before Kija could go any further. "No, after our crew was disbanded the old lady specifically warned me not to involve them in our affairs again. They live normal civilian lives now and it wouldn't be fair to them."

Mizuki agreed he didn't want to cause anyone more trouble than they already had. Resolved, the trio walked into an antique shop

Yun, Shing-ha, and Zeno had had a hard time getting into the upper districts. Especially for Shing-ha, his mask made the guards wary. Once it was apparent that the guards would not let them in the three decided to try a different approach. They hopped over the back wall.

Not wanting to be seen the trio stayed in the shadows eavesdropping on any potentially useful conversations. So far they seemed to have no luck. Everybody was talking about the same thing.

Apparently the Lord Li-yun was a great collector of artifacts. And seemingly he was going to host a display of his collection tomorrow night. The event would consist of a masked ball and a feast before the viewing. The three were repulsed another aristocrat throwing away all of their money on lavish parties instead of using it for good.

Yun, Shing-ha, and Zeno had split up in hopes of finding different information but when they met up an hour later it was apparent that no one had any new information. The three sighed enjoying the shade of a terrace when they heard a shout. "Those three tried to get in here earlier. They must of bypassed security somehow! Get them!"

The trio broke into a run wondering what else would go wrong that day.


	9. Chapter 9

Nanami was pushed and pulled into the massive mob of people. It was useless fighting it so Nanami walked in the direction the crowd was traveling. Soon it began to thin and the land god was able to slip out of the mass easily. There was only one problem. Nanami couldn't see Yona anymore. Since she had never been here before it was impossible to look for landmarks or tell how far she had gone.

There was still a good ammount of people clogging the center of the road so Nanami clung to the walls gradually walking back the way she had came. It was no use without Yona or someone else from The Dark Dragon and the Happy Hungry Bunch she was utterly lost in this city. Giving up Nanami decided to ask one of the shop keepers.

As she neared the flower shop she could hear angry yelling. "You don't have any phlox in bloom and all of your other flowers are still growing! You call yourself a florist! Lord Li-yun specifically asked you for these and this is all you can give him!"

Nanami could hear the shopkeeper pleading for mercy. There was a crash. That was it! Nanami's blood grew hot that bastard didn't deserve flowers but he would sure as hell get them. She pulled a white talisman from the sleeve of her yukata, (Tomoe had the foresight to put them there earlier). Why she didn't use them to find Yona no one knows. Most likely a girl following a floating piece of paper would draw too much attention. But right now Nanami didn't care about attracting attention. She wrote a single word on the paper. Bloom. As soon as she attached it to one of the plants outside the shop every single bud burst into full flower.

There was a group of men that eyed Nanami hungrily. At her display of power their eyes widened then narrowed in greed. Wondering what else that girl could do. Little did she know that in addition to the thugs eyes there was another that had seen her spectacle and whose clear blue eyes wanted to know more.

"You really would do anything for her wouldn't you?" Hak asked Tomoe.

"Of course," the fox answered, "wouldn't you do the same for your princess?"

"Yes." Hak said smiling at the familiar for the first time. The tension dissipated and the pair began to work diligently. Tomoe seemed to almost enjoy their search while Hak mumbled, complaining under his breath. "I haven't had to read this much ever. Not even when Mundok was training me to be the Son of the wind clan. How can you stand this?"

"Centuries of practice and patience." Tomoe deadpanned.

Still grumbling Hak returned to reading. Tomoe continued to scan the scrolls without a word. Quickly Rolling the parchment up only showing the smallest bit of frustration the fox was about to leave and search a new section of the library when a title caught his eye. "The royal family's connection to the gods of otherworlds."

Tomoe pulled the book from its place and unrolled it carefully. A shock ran through the fox. "I think I found what we are looking for."

Jae-ha, Mizuki, and Kija walked into an the antique shop. No lingering tensions could be felt from their previous discussion. 'Let's just get this over with' they collectively thought.

"Hello?" Mizuki asked looking past the counter of the seemingly empty store. An answering voice came from behind him. "How may I help you?"

Started the three jumped. Jae-ha was the first to recover. "We were wondering if you had any old mirrors for sale?" The shopkeeper nodded and gestured to the farthest corner of the shop. Thanking the man, they began to look over all of the dirty dusty things hoping that the twin mirror would be there.

"What does it look like again?" Kija said brushing broken shards away from himself taking care so that he would not be cut.

"It's small and made out of silver," the familiar replied, "I wasn't really able to get a good look at it but it was really shiny."

The trio was beyond frustrated they had traveled to several other stores already, and still there was nothing to show for it. "There used to be a mirror like that here." The shopkeeper said suddenly popping up from behind a mirror. "However it was sold just a few days ago to the Lord Li-yun.

Get them! The guard's shouts echoed down the finely paved alleyways. Yun, Shing-ha, and Zeno ran without looking back ducking into every corner and taking every bend but they could not seem to lose those guards. Their luck ran out when the trio reached a dead end. The wall was to high to climb over. They were trapped.

Yun cursed hearing the guard's footsteps come closer until they arrived surrounding them and Yun, Shing-ha, and Zeno were arrested without a fight. They would have put up a struggle, however Yona had told them to not draw attention to themselves. Fighting would definitely draw attention especially the way Shing-ha, and Zeno fought. So the three were taken back for investigation. "Alright," the man in charge said pointing at Yun, "I'll start with the girl first."

"I am not a girl. I am a handsome young man." Yun said biting back irritation. Why did this always have to happen to him.

The man shrugged. Surprisingly he bought their outrageous lies and they were set free without much fuss. Each breathing a sigh of relief Yun, Shing-ha, and Zeno exited the upper class districts and began to search for the others.


	10. Chapter 10

There was a group of men that eyed Nanami hungrily. At her display of power their eyes widened then narrowed in greed. Wondering what else that girl could do. Little did she know that in addition to the thugs there was another that had seen her spectacle and whose clear blue eyes wanted to know more.

Nanami smiled unaware of her audience and began to start down the road again leaving both the shopkeeper and the nobleman none the wiser. They struck as she passed by a dark alleyway.

"Let me go!" The land god struggled and kicked but to no avail. She was running out of options but then a plan formed inside her head and hope was once again restored. Letting her head and a few tears fall Nanami stopped struggling. The leader came up to her. "Have you decided to cooperate," he said in a menacing voice. The girl shed a few more tears as she nodded her head. The thugs looked satisfied buying into her charade.

I was getting ready to attend a party as a cover for conducting an inconspicuous inspection of Awa when I happened upon her. A young girl with brown hair that seemed to be listening intently to the arguments coming from a nearby shop. Her face was angry as she heard the shopkeeper's cries for mercy. The girl started forward moving like she could and would interrupt the fight herself. I was only a few feet behind her ready to intervene, not wanting to let someone so obviously fragile get hurt. However she didn't go inside curious I retreated farther into the shadows still watching her. The girl muttered something before taking out a small sheet of paper and a brush. Strokes flying, the character was hard to make out at first. Squinting, I was finally able to see it. 'Bloom.'

As soon as the girl set the paper upon the unblossomed buds they burst into color, their vibrant petals rich and full transforming them into perfect flowers. It was a shock to say the least. Looking around to see if anyone else had witnessed her miracle I groaned. There was a group of men staring at the strange girl, their intentions clearly less than honorable.

For her sake I decided to tail the little miracle worker. My judgment appeared to be correct when they jumped her, pulling the girl into a deserted alleyway. I was ready once again to intervene, wondering to myself how this girl could be so apparently careless. Didn't she know the streets of Awa were dangerous alone? She must have heard of the trafficking that went on around here even if she was a foreigner?

So-won advanced preparing to take down the girl's attacker when he saw the look in her eyes. There were tears but those were not the eyes of one who had given up. The girl had a plan. Seeing as how she had fooled her attackers already, So-won stepped back sure that it would work.

"Please don't hurt me! What do you want?" Nanami said in a wavering voice. She shifted minutely testing the strength of the hold her attacker had on her.

"We saw you magic the flowers with some kind of spell." At this Nanami blinked surprised but cooled her raging emotion she needed to stay calm. There was no Tomoe to get her out of this, She had to focus and relax. The leader continued not noticing her evaluation. "If you don't want to get hurt you are going to make us all rich." The land god nodded looking properly terrified. Confident the man holding her loosened his grip.

That split second was all she needed. Swinging around Nanami kicked her captor between the legs. He dropped like a stone and the land god started running. Thinking fast Nanami ducked behind a crate and applied the hastily written white talisman to herself. 'Invisible.'

She let out a breath as they ran past not seeing her. Only after Nanami was absolutely certain they were gone did she deglamor herself. Stepping from behind the crates the land god walked right into the unnoticed man who had been standing there.

"I think I found what we are looking for." Tomoe said looking down at the scroll. On it was a detailed illustration of the mirror Nanami and her familiars had traveled through. Hak leaned closer to see the picture more clearly. "You sure that's it? It doesn't look like much."

Tomoe answered back patiently, "Magic doesn't have to be big and flashy. Most commonly magic is found in non materialistic things such as bonds between people or small trinkets such as this."

The general nodded thinking and the fox familiar turned away to study the scroll once more believing Hak to be humbled by his knowledge. He could not have been more wrong. "If the most powerful magic is found in small inconspicuous places does that mean your over dramatic fire magic is really weak then?"

Tomoe closed his eyes and counted to ten reigning in his overwhelming annoyance. 'You will not lose your temper. You will not lose your temper. Remember this is for Nanami.' Releasing a breath Tomoe faced Hak and gave him a small threatening grin as a bit of indulgence before schooling his features into a once more blank mask. "Since we have what we are looking for I believe it is time to find the others." As they stepped out of the library they were immediately confronted by a familiar figure.

" It was sold a few days ago to the Lord Li-yun."

That phrase echoed in Jae-ha, Mizuki, and Kija's heads. So close and yet so far away. Resigned the trio left the shop and began to search for their companions to relay all the information they found. As the three walked around looking for their fellows it came as a great shock to them when they saw Su-won. He was walking down an ally that went away from them but none of the group wanted to take the chance of being seen. As a result Jae-ha, Mizuki, and Kija hurriedly walked in the opposite direction.

Yun, Shing-ha, and Zeno were frustrated, they hadn't been able to glean any pertinent information. What good was the news of some noble's party to them? It wasn't as if they were going. An echoed sigh ensued from the disheartened trio. Chased by guards, locked in jail and all for naught.

They perked up at the thought of reuniting with the others however. The three set off looking for any of their fellows that they might run into. It was not long before they spotted Jae-ha, Mizuki, and Kija. They seemed to rush towards them at a brisk walk that could almost pass for a run. Having recently been chased by guards themselves Yun, Shing-ha, and Zeno looked behind the other group for danger seeing none however. It was Jae-ha that first noticed them, steering the rest of his group to the other trio. After exchanging pleasantries Yun asked the other group a question. "Why were you in such a hurry to get away from there," he gestured with his hand at the way they had come, "were you being chased by someone."

"No, but we didn't want to take the risk of being seen by Su-won," came the answer.

At that the six began to wonder. _Why was Su-won in Awa?_

Yona had never been more worried. Watching the crowd sweep Nanami away the princess could only imagine the worst. The land god reminded her of how she used to be before taking up a weapon in battle; innocent, carefree, and a little bit reckless. However Yona did know that Nanami had magic and could take care of herself for the most part but still..she worried. The land god was lost in one of the biggest port cities in Kouka kingdom in a different world than her own.

Trying to follow her newfound friend Yona stepped into the flood of people. She followed the tide searching for any trace of Nanami as the crowd thinned out. When the herd of people finally dispersed Yona found herself in front of the library. Spying Hak and Tomoe, the princess hurried over to them. She explained the situation when Tomoe asked where Nanami was and immediately the fox familiar took off in pursuit of his mistress. Yona wanted to follow but Hak maintained that they had to find the others first if they wanted to launch a full scale search. Also pointing out that when lost the land god may have returned to their camp. Agreeing somewhat reluctantly Yona joined Hak beginning their search for the others together.

Stepping from behind the crates Nanami walked right into the unnoticed man who had been standing there. "Why were you behind there?" he asked.

"I did something I shouldn't have," she said sheepishly, "and I guess some guys saw and chased me down here so I was hiding." The man's blue eyes glittered with faint amusement. "Anyways," the land god continued, "what are you doing walking down a deserted alleyway looking like that?" Nanami was pointing at his pristine white cloak with gold tassels.

"I actually saw you at the flower shop and tried to follow you when I noticed you were being chased," he replied with a bright smile. Now Nanami was starting to get scared she began to think rapidly. 'Was this man part of the earlier group? No his clothes are to nice. But what if he still saw me using the white talisman. He looks much smarter than those thugs I don't think I could trick him. What am I going to do?'

Noticing her shift in behavior the man introduced himself. "My name is Won I'm a traveling merchant. That was a neat trick with the flowers are you a performing magician?" Su-won could see her instant relief.

"My name is Nanami, and yes I am a magician." She was relieved Nanami now had a straw to grasp to conceal her powers. Won didn't suspect a thing. Relaxing into a less defensive posture the 'merchant' and the land god walked back down the alleyway into the open air of the market. They chatted about trivial matters such as Nanami being lost and the party that Su-won was attending. Won had just offered to help her find the group she had been with when she heard a familiar voice.

"My lady," Tomoe said looking relieved, "I am so happy I found you, you gave the others quite a scare." Turning to Su-won he bowed quickly, "Thank you for helping her," he said. Purple eyes blazing the fox continued, "I would have done _**anything**_ to get her back."

Blue eyes met violet in a silent threat, a challenge to see whose facade would break first. Su-won could tell by the fire swirling in the young man's eyes that he was just as irregular as his mistress and probably possessed magic of his own. Likewise, Tomoe had recognized Su-won from Yona and Hak's descriptions. It was a face off tensions building until Nanami butted in completely unaware. "Well Tomoe and I should probably get back to the others it was nice to meet you Won." Immediately the dark mood dissipated. Su-won's eyes and actions friendly once more and Tomoe gone back to his usual aloof cold self. They left without any further happenings to join the others back in the forest.


	11. Chapter 11

Things proceeded quickly from there. A plan was formulated and put into action, everything was set to go off without a hitch except for one unknown variable;Su-won. No one could predict if he would mess up their carefully crafted plans. However, Yona and the others were willing to try for the sake of their newfound friends.

They entered the party in pairs. Yona on Hak's arm with Nanami on Tomoe's the others partnered randomly each wearing a disguise. The party was politely dull for the most part but nervous energy surrounded the group. The house was huge to say the least, how long would it be before any of them found what they were looking for and if they did would they be able to steal it without getting caught.

Fortunately for them Lord Li-yun was an obnoxiously showy man. He led all of the guests around his home making sure each of them was thoroughly humbled by the grandeur of his collection.

"And this is my crown jewel of the collection," he gestured to the mirror, "gold frame, excellent craftsmanship, and also was said to have been owned by the royal family at one point in time."

Nanami and the others nodded doing their best to keep calm and look interested. There was eight guards in the mirror room alone. Added to the twelve out in the hallway and the ten blocking off all of the main entrances it was apparent that everyone would have their work cut out for them.

After the Lord's guided tour they regrouped to make the final decisions as to who would do which job in their carefully constructed plans.

It was decided that Yun would use herbs to create smoke to feign the start of a fire while Yona and Nanami worked on crowd control. Spreading the word and overall causing mass panic among the guests. Tomoe and Mizuki would work together to steal the mirror while Jea-ha and Kija took care for the guards in the hallway. Shingha and Hak would secure a passage through the main gates. Leaving Zeno to deal with whatever unknown obstacles may get in their way.


	12. Chapter 12

A crash resonated threw the party. Nanami had knocked over a rice bowl, their signal to start. Within minutes smoke began rising from an unknown source. The guests screamed beginning to panic.

"The main gates have already been engulfed. We must take the back exit!" Yona said.

The Princess and Land God continued to scream and hurry frantic partygoers through a side gate in the back.

Meanwhile, Tomoe, Mizuki, Jae-ha, and Kija were running in the same direction. The green dragon jumped from overhead pinning guards with his flying daggers. Kija unwrapped his hand using it to send enemies falling, creating an easy path for Tomoe and Mizuki to get through.

The four split up into groups of two. Both familiars rushed past the dragons, confidant they would be able to defeat the guards.

When Tomoe and Mizuki came upon the mirror room they could still hear the clangs of Kija and Jea-ha fighting. Concentrating even more they heard Nanami and Yona leading guests away from Yun's smoke.

Put at ease from knowing their master is safe the familiars burst into the room. Mizuki took the guards on the left while Tomoe took the ones on the right. Each using their respective plovers to get the job done quickly.

"Make sure you don't kill them fox. Our Lady would be so sad to hear you have done such a thing. Especially when she is trying so hard to make you understand and like humans.I would hate to disappoint her by going full yokai now."

With an eye twitch Tomoe responded, "Same goes to you snake. Do remember we have a job right now. So I would appreciate it if you would stop gabbing on like a bird and grab the mirror."

Mizuki smiled at the older familiar. Antagonism settled until they would return to the shrine. Once that happened their friendly bickering was sure to return full blast.

As the others completed their assignments Shingha and Hak worked in perfect sync swiftly and silently eliminating the guards. After all parts of the plan were executed Zeno reported to the others that nothing went wrong during the heist which was extremely strange and put both the familiars and general on edge. Soon the entire compound was empty. Party guests evacuated, guards knocked out and bound everything was set for a clean getaway. Until a familiar blue eyed figure stepped out of the shadows.


	13. Chapter 13

"Su-won." Hak growled at his old friend's arrival. The pain of his betrayal was still to fresh for the general. Both Kija and Jea-ha had to hold him back to prevent Hak from launching himself at the king.

The man in question did nothing to defend himself against that hateful glare. He made no moves, confusing The Dark Dragon and the Happy Hungry Bunch as well as Nanami and both of her familiars.

Surprisingly it was Su-won that broke the tense silence. "You all had best be getting on to what you came here to do your plan will not work for an indefinite amount of time." At this Yona stepped forward asking if Su-won had any plans to interfere. To this he replied "No."

It was strange. Having the person who had changed her life so drastically observe their goal from the shadows. Still keeping an eye on Su-won, Yona took the mirror from Mizuki and Tomoe before holding it so that Nanami would be able to use it properly and get home.

Their goodbyes were brief but heartfelt. They had all been brought together by some strange fate and all of the participants in this event would have it ingrained into their memory forever. Nanami smiled before walking through the mirror made portal happy at the prospect of returning home.

Once the Land God and her familiars were gone Su-won approached Yona. Yona looked him straight in the eye. The king gave a slight smile before he spoke. "The mirror was enchanted so that no one but the true ruler of Kouka was able to use it. I know I am not the real king. I took this post because the last king was incompetent in affairs involving violence. I will not however resign my crown as I have vowed to return Kouka to greatness." After saying this Su-won walked past the princess whispering the next words for her alone. "I look forward to the day wne meet in battle over Kouka. Good bye Yona."


	14. Chapter 14

Nanami couldn't be happier to be back home. Her, Tomoe, Mizuki, and Marmaru were relevied to return to the shrine. She had had fun in Kouka kingdom, meeting Yona and the others, but was glad to be back in her proper world.

The Land God hoped she could visit again someday. It might still be possible to use the mirror, because the scroll read in the library never specified how many times the God could be summoned. Until then Nanami and her familiars would continue on like normal, but never forget the friends they made during their visit to Yona's world.

Yona stared at Su-won's retreating figure. It wasn't until Yun called for them to flee or risk being captured by Awa's guards that the princess responded.

Late that night Yona stared into the mirror Nanami and her familiars had vanished through. Perhaps she would see them again someday. However, even if they returned to Kouka kingdom Yona would make sure no interference was caused when she battled Su-won for the throne.

Yona had decided to accept her cousin's challenge. She would not try to take power right away though. The princess would wait, watch, and learn until she became deserving of being Kouka's regent. Until then however, Yona would remember Nanami and her familiars with fondness and look to the future for whatever it may hold.


End file.
